


Miles Away

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you ever feel sad or want to see me for no reason at all… Just hoot and I’ll be there in a jiffy!” Bokuto said loudly, trying to once again not feel lame. Except, his words were a promise, one he’ll keep to the end of time, no matter how impossible it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [lady-sephia](http://lady-sephia.tumblr.com/) who gave me the idea and took the time to editing this for me o vo-b

His raven hair was damp from the shower he had come out from not too long ago. His body felt a bit sore and tired from volleyball practice. Still, he didn’t feel as exhausted as he had when he was still in his second year of high school. Back when he would stay for a longer period of time to help Bokuto with his spiking. After all, the upperclassmen had always wanted to make sure he was in top condition and that he didn’t lose his touch.

Such a thought brought Akaashi’s mood down a bit suddenly, as if a dark cloud had formed over his head. It wasn’t a secret that he had feelings for his ex-captain that were more than just admiration for him and his skills. Actually, it might have never been a secret in the first place. No one had seemed shocked when he had confessed to liking Bokuto a little more than a friend.

Then again, they had both been pretty obvious when their feelings had been exposed and hinted at one another. They were both just a bit too slow to see that they had felt the same for each other for quite a while. If it hadn’t been for the team becoming tired of seeing them dance circles around each other and their doubts, both volleyball players would still be performing such a dance.

However, at times Akaashi told himself that maybe still dancing around with his feelings for Bokuto would have been better than how he felt at that moment. His unrequited feelings and doubt wouldn’t have bothered him as much as knowing that his boyfriend was hours away. Their only forms of communication now being text, calls, and occasional Skype video calls.

He should consider himself lucky he guessed as he threw himself on his bed. What seemed like an endless collection of pillows gently bouncing from the contact his body had made with the soft surface. In a way, he was lucky. He was dating the man who brought color to his life, and treated him like he was the emperor of the world. What more could he really ask for?

Akaashi could name a million things to that question. It wasn’t that he was some needy boyfriend or anything. He could easily go days without seeing or even talking to Bokuto. Months were another story, however. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was starting to miss Bokuto’s loud booming voice during practice. The way he looked in those ridiculous kneepads that reached his thighs that he could stare at for days. How he would stick little love notes in his locker. Sometimes draw cute owls on his homework and say it was them.

He missed the way he would sing random English songs. Or he would do anything to make him blush until he matched the hue of a strawberry. Like that one time, he stood on top of one of the cafeteria tables and screamed loudly that he was madly in love with him. Which turned out to be a dare from Kuroo that Akaashi would never forget.

But most of all, he missed the way that Bokuto could pick up him so easily. Held him tightly, in a hug that made him feel so warm and loved, he didn’t want it to end. Soon after, spinning him around while laughing, only to stop his antics when they were both dizzy and about to topple over, maybe even throw up.

Then he would put him down, feet touching the ground once again before leaning close and hoot gently into his ear. The warm air tickling Akaashi’s ear in a way it caused him to let out a small fit of laughter. Each time that Akaashi would ask Bokuto what he was doing, the other would answer the same, by saying that he told him ‘I love you’ in owl language.

It was silly.

So, so silly.

Yet, it made Akaashi’s heart race, breath hitch and face heat up in a tint of pink that he couldn’t name. It reminded him of why he loved Bokuto, and how there was a strong chance he would love him till the end of time if possible. They were soul mates Kuroo liked to joke, or as Bokuto put is ‘s _owl_ mates’.

They were, he guessed.

They would always be, he hoped.

Getting rid of the thoughts, the thin male shoved his face into large owl plush that Bokuto had given him before he went off to university. He was red from embarrassment and his lingering memories, but still down and feeling lonely. He could hear his boyfriend’s voice in the back of his head, saying the same thing again and again. Echoing as if he was right next to him.

_“Just hoot and I’ll be there in a jiffy!”_

It was driving him insane, to the point where he could do it. Nonetheless, he didn’t as he poked his head out from the pillow, pout hiding behind the plush animal, eyes staring out the window that was by his bed. Hoping that he would find Bokuto there, nesting on the tree branch that was close enough to his window that the other could climb in and through anytime he wished. Just like before he left.

“This is stupid,” Akaashi muttered before he went back to trying to suffocate himself and his thoughts again with the owl that would blind anyone who looked right at its bright neon colors. He was being stupid and no matter how much he attempted to get rid of his thoughts that were only making him more off, they just came back to him by the thousands. Each thought a little more visual and a tiny bit more detailed.

If he had known that falling so deeply in love with someone who was going to be so far away until he too could join him was going to suck so much, he would have waited to confess. No, that wouldn’t have saved him. He would still have his face buried in a pillow. The only difference being that he would be cursing at himself for letting Bokuto leave without telling him how much he liked him.

Why was life such a pain?

Akaashi didn’t have the answer to that as he shifted his face, his nose no longer covered by the soft plush fabric. The thoughts about the man he had deep feeling for were still racing. Yet, as he looked out the window and the setting sun, his eyes slowly began to get heavy. Sleep coming only a little later, homework being long forgotten. Maybe he should suck it up and give Bokuto a call when the new day came.

 

* * *

 

 

One of the first years was yapping away about how the cutest girl in the school had confessed to him. His friends asking if he liked her back or not as they all made their way home now that practice was over. Akaashi wasn’t really paying attention to them or what they were saying. He was on his phone, teeth biting his lip. Bokuto hadn’t messaged him back since lunch, and he was getting a bit worried. It was way too rare for the man never to reply back or to take so long.

 _‘He’s just busy,’_ The raven-haired male reassured himself, fingers typing messages and deleting them. He didn’t want to be a bother or seem needy. But at the same time, he wanted to talk to Bokuto, know how he was doing. If his volleyball practice went as well as Fukurōdani’s had been. He hated the distance so much at the moment.

So, so, much.

“Do you have a girlfriend Akaashi-san?”

“Huh?” Akaashi looked up at the sound of his name and shoved his phone into his pocket. Maybe getting into the conversation with the first years of the team could do him some help. He did need a few friends. He didn’t have many, not that he really cared about that fact. After all, he was going to graduate and leave soon.

Plus, maybe it’ll make him forget about how much he missed his boyfriend right at that instant. Along with how he wanted Bokuto to rush in suddenly, and hold him so tightly he felt his bones were going to crush and turn to dust. Feel how Bokuto’s body would vibrate against his own with laughter, and the warm comforting heat that came with being held.

The third year shook his head, to get rid of the memory as he was asked the question once again. The first year that had inquired not bothered by the fact that Akaashi hadn’t been listening. “No,” He answered, before looking up at the sky hand itching to get his phone and just give in and message his boyfriend.

“Really?!” The first-year libero asked, shock clear as day in his voice. “How can you not? A lot of the girls in my class talk about how good looking you are. Some even mutter about confessing to you, but being too shy. Honestly, I thought you would have a girlfriend by now!” The male said loudly as he explained.

“Maybe Akaashi-san is into older women?” The young middle blocker added to their talk. His hands going behind his head as he did so, his tone had been in a way that seemed like he was questioning Akaashi. Soon after actually go on and asking without much shame, and really interested in knowing if he was right, “Are you?”

Akaashi only raised his left eyebrow as he made a face and blinked. The look being something crossed between being done, and questioning if the taller male was joking or not. Yet, after a bit a small laugh coming from his lips, making the other’s chuckle along a bit nervously. Unsure if they had stepped over a boundary or not.

“I have a boyfriend,” He confessed bluntly as he shrugged like it wasn’t a bit deal. And it wasn't, he believed, but the few shocked gasps made him suddenly think otherwise. Yet, nothing negative on the subject was said. That made him glad, he didn’t want to deal with ugly looks and possibly even words.

“I knew it!” One of the first years finally shouted loudly and out of nowhere. The awkward air that Akaashi had been feeling lifting in a matter of seconds. The tiny libero had his hand stretched out at his three friends as he laughed and continued speaking with pride and joy, “You all owe me money,” He said, grinned like madman who had won the lottery.

“No way! You said that the bet was that Akaashi-san was dating Bokuto-san!” One of the teens yelled back, not willing to lose the best just yet. The others joining quickly also not wishing to be at the losing end of whatever bet they had placed. The new first years sure were a bit odd…

Blinking slowly, Akaashi just made another face, not really understanding that was going on. When had they placed a bet? How did they know Bokuto? Wait, he knew that one. Bokuto had stopped by earlier in the year to meet the new first years and show off how amazing he was. Thinking back at the thought, he paused and watched his teammates bicker with one another.

“Alright, I’ll just ask him!” The first-yearlibero who had been the one to place the bet in the first place said before he turned to Akaashi with a huge smile. The raven-haired male tilting his head knowing very well what question was about to leave the other’s lips. “Akaashi-san, who are you dating?”

The third-year setter grinned ever so slightly, face without meaning too, turning a light flush of pink, “Bokuto-san,” He whispered loud enough to be heard before starting to walk again. Hoping neither of them had actually noticed that the older male had blushed over something so small like saying the name of the one he cared about and loved.

However, no one brought it up. And Akaashi made sure not to leave without saying goodbye and reminding the first years to get home safely. Except, there was a good chance they hadn’t caught a single word that he had said. After all, the shortest of the bunch was busy hooting in excitement about having won the bet.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that Akaashi did when he got home was head to his room and sit on his desk. His workbooks were all laid out before him. He couldn’t go to sleep without doing his homework again. His teacher had been kind enough to let yesterday’s assignment pass because he was a ‘perfect’ student and that had been the first time in all three years that he hadn’t done his homework.

Nonetheless, the more he looked at the math problems, the more he thought about Bokuto and how he was, surprisingly, really good at math. It might have come as a shock to a few people who didn’t know the older male too well. However, he was actually a really smart guy, who was a dork more than half the time. Especially when he was paired up with his best friend Kuroo.

Sighing, Akaashi took his hands and smacked his face hard, leaving it red from the contact. Focus! That was what he needed to do at that moment! He couldn’t just sit there and think about his boyfriend when he had math homework to do. It wasn’t going to get itself done, and it was sure as heck not going to get done by Bokuto.

Pressing the play button the iHome system on his desk, soft music began to play. Cheesy American rock songs singing out love songs into the air, but at a low volume. Each one that played not being something that Akaashi  normally wouldn't listen to. However, he and Bokuto had traded iPods a week before the older male had left. Something about how Bokuto would feel more at home in his dorm if he had a part of Akaashi with him and the other way around.

Funny enough, Bokuto had been right about the music. Most of the times, that Akaashi felt off or missed Bokuto a little too much, listening to the other’s music seemed to make him feel like he was right there by his side. What helped the most was being able to hear Bokuto’s voice singing along to the lyrics. His Japanese accent so evident as he sang along to the English words that the raven-haired male had been so sure, once upon a time, that Bokuto didn’t even understand just what he was saying.

Yet, he was proven wrong, when Bokuto went on a rant about how ‘Smother Me’ by The Used was just so cute and their song. Only seconds later, Bokuto clinging to Akaashi and singing the song loudly. Bokuto’s hand moving to Akaashi’s sides only to start and tickle him without mercy, saying the boy needed to laugh a little more. Akaashi had began squirming, until he began to laugh so hard his face was as red as the skin of a cherry tomato that Bokuto always left when his mother made salad.

Letting his mind finally sink into his work once he got rid of that certain memory away, the third year, slowly worked each math problem out. As he wrote the answers, he sang softly to himself but only to the songs he knew the words too. Before he knew it, all his homework was not only covered in his answers, but cute cartoon looking owls that had speech bubbles to lyrics that he liked best. After all, Bokuto was in his mind again. That lonely feeling gripping him tightly by the feet and making its way up until it took over.

Slamming his books shut and quickly getting up from his chair as soon as the last answer was written down on paper. Akaashi decided he needed something to eat. Something to do that wouldn’t remind him of Bokuto and how he really wanted to get crushed by one of his hugs. To simply hold his hand and hear his voice, even if through the phone.

“You could just call…” A nasty expression marked his face as he made his way to the kitchen. The house was empty, so it wasn’t like anyone would ask him what was the matter. Not, that he would confess something was up anyways. It wasn’t a big deal. He was just being a needy loser, was all. If he just picked up his phone and texted Bokuto, he would feel better. If he gave him a call, he wouldn’t be feeling like his heart weighed a ton.

Time around him would be moving so quickly if he just contacted the man he loved. Yet, there he was, debating and allowing time to move so slowly it would have driven anyone who knew what love was insane. This was why he hated long distance relationships. Although, he would have hated it more if he hadn’t told Bokuto and was forced to be away from him without the guy ever knowing they both shared their feelings for one another.

He was being stupid and his trip to the kitchen was pointless. He wasn’t hungry anyways. He also didn’t want to put an effort into cooking. He didn’t like cup noodles at all. They always tasted so off and fake to him. So, they were not an option for a meal. He was also sick of sandwiches. Three weeks of the same snack, sometimes dinner got boring really quickly. He wasn’t even creative enough to do something besides the basic, mayo, ham, and cheese.

Slowly walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to his room, another heavy sigh left Akaashi. He could be so stubborn sometimes over silly little things. It was like a curse, possibly habit he couldn’t get rid of. Entering his room, he noticed that the low English music was still playing. In no time his imagination, starting to lace Bokuto’s voice with the beat and words that were filling his room.

Heading to his bed, Akaashi threw all the different sized pillows he had collected over the years to the floor. He wasn’t sure how many he had, but Bokuto had once said he was willing to bet it was anywhere between fifty or sixty. Maybe even seventy. He might have been right. The raven-haired male didn’t know. His mind had drifted off to making his bed and the best way he could turn it into a nest of pillows and blankets. For the first time in so long, Bokuto actually leaving his mind as he did calculations.

Taking his pillows one at a time, Akaashi gathered them together as he worked. Stacking them like bricks in a circle, his blankets making sure they didn’t fall over and back to the floor. It wouldn’t be the best nest he had ever made, but it would be good enough for the time being. Good enough to nap in and feel all fuzzy and warm.

Good enough for one little, lonely owl.

Crawling into his nest once it was done, Akaashi took the bright neon owl and held it tightly. He was thinking once again about Bokuto, as he looked at his phone that was now in his hand. All he needed to do was press call or open up his messages and bam! Get in contact with his lover. Nonetheless, he was so stubborn, and he found himself with his face against the owl’s plush body once again, phone being thrown somewhere as he screamed, “You’re doing this to yourself Keiji!”

Pulling away from the owl, face red from all the screaming he had done into its fabric. His eyes went to looking at the world that was outside of his window. The sun was still shining and wouldn’t be setting anytime soon. Biting his lip, Bokuto’s words rang in his head, the thought clear as day…

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto had his hands behind his back, large plush owl hiding there the best that it could. However, Akaashi could see parts of it poking out as he made his way to Bokuto with a small smile. It wouldn’t be long before the older male would have to get on his train and leave off to continue his education and volleyball career. Leaving him there, until he too could follow or at least be closer.

Watching Bokuto with interested eyes, Akaashi didn’t say anything. Bokuto was grateful for that, he was still trying to find the right words to say. He was having such a hard time. After all, he hadn’t wanted to leave, not so far from the male right before him. The one who made his heart beat quicker and like no one ever had. Even the rushing feeling he got when he spiked a ball and broke through a three-person block didn’t match up to the warm sensation he got when he was around Akaashi.

Biting at his lip, he let go, mouth opening to talk, but nothing leaving it. He just let his lips meet again, as he made a face, showing he was still trying to figure out things and how to say them. Akaashi was willing to wait, as long as Bokuto said something before it was too late, and he had to rush off to make it onto his train on time.

With deep inhale, Bokuto let all the air go as he spoke, finally knowing that it was that he wanted to say to the male in front of him and stole his heart the very day they met, “I know I’ll be far, but we can still make this work, alright?” Bokuto’s face turned a bright red as he started to feel stupid. What had left him wasn’t good enough, and it no way in hell matched up with that was on his mind.

So to spare him the shame of fucking up so badly, he pulled out his gift from behind him. He then shoved it right at Akaashi’s chest, the owl being so bright anyone would have seen it from miles away. The hues that made up its soft, fluffy looking fabric an intense neon that Akaashi felt that the poor owl had come out from a rave party. Nonetheless, Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn’t like it as he slowly gripped with his pale hands.

“If—” Bokuto looked right into Akaashi’s eyes as he shuddered, once again searching for the right things to say. Why was saying goodbye always so hard? It had been a pain when he told his friends. His mother had cried and he was pretty sure he saw one single tear fall from his father’s eye, not that he brought it up. The old, hardworking man would have called bullshit.

However, it seemed even more difficult to be standing there and telling Akaashi that he’ll see him later, but would still miss him. This wasn’t a goodbye after all, or so Bokuto told himself. They were going to see each other again, once some time passed, and keep in contact. So, something like, ‘I’ll see you later’ seemed more fitting, than a sad goodbye.

Ugh! Bokuto didn’t know as he let the first words that came to mind spilled from his lips in a hurry. A rush that oddly reminded him of how quickly the dark haired male’s face could turn red when Bokuto ran his fingers along Akaashi’s ribs. “If you ever feel sad or want to see me for no reason at all… Just hoot and I’ll be there in a jiffy!” Bokuto said loudly, trying to once again not feel lame. Except, his words were a promise, one he’ll keep to the end of time, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Yet, leave it to Akaashi to bring up just that very impossibly, “Bokuto-san, we both know your hearing isn’t _that_ good,” Akaashi said in a bland tone as he looked down at his shoes, fingers clutching his gift a little tighter. Soon a hand touching his own as he looked up, the blush on Bokuto’s face soon seeping into his own cheeks as if the touch had transferred it like a sickness.

“For you, it is...” Bokuto whispered before leaning down a little and rubbing his nose against Akaashi’s heated one. The hue that painted Akaashi’s cheeks now spreading until the back of his neck and ears was the same soft pink color. The heat making the air around him feel so hot, he didn’t know if he was getting enough oxygen into his lungs. Not that it mattered, his heart had been stolen once again from such simple words that had left Bokuto’s lips that were so close to his own.

“You’re going to miss your train,” Akaashi found himself saying as he pulled away, but not wanting too. It would be easier to say goodbye now, rather than later. Not that he was good at goodbyes or farewells. He didn’t even tell his father goodbye each time that the much older man left on a business trip. It was too hard, and it wasn’t really goodbye when he was going to see someone again.

Then again, Bokuto was a different story. He always was something different. He caused Akaashi to feel things and emotions he didn’t believe were real, let alone true until the taller male caused them to bloom deep inside him. As if a field of flowers had grown and were making themselves at home right inside of his form. Filling him until there was no more room to grow.

Picking up Akaashi with ease, Bokuto held the thin male closer to him. The urge to spin Akaashi around in his arms until they were both dizzy, very strong. Yet, he hugged him a little tighter to memorize the way they fit so perfectly against each other, as he spoke, “I’ll miss you! Text me frequently all right?”

It took all of Bokuto’s strength to put his boyfriend down and just give him a simple kiss on his lips. If there was anything more, the taller male was sure he would miss his train on purpose and never leave the other’s side again. He couldn’t have that. Well, he could… but he knew Akaashi wouldn’t be too happy if he did something so stupid like end his education and volleyball career just for him.

Gently meeting Bokuto’s lips as well, Akaashi kissed the man softly, pulling away quicker than he had hoped. It was for the best, he didn’t need Bokuto changing his mind over him. With a grin, the dark haired male pushed his boyfriend with his right hand, left hand holding his gift. “I can’t all hours of the day, but I’ll give it my best,” He answered, and took a few steps away making the gap between them wider, “I’ll miss you as well. Now go, your train is coming.”

Bokuto turned around and noticed that Akaashi was, in fact, right. His train was already making its way to the platform, the speaker calling out and confirming it. Looking at Akaashi, he grinned brightly, putting the sun to shame as grabbed his bags and began to walk backwards, “I love you Keiji!” He shouted as he took off in a run, meeting up with Kuroo who was waving at Kenma.

Waving back, Akaashi found himself screaming, louder than he had in his life. Or at least it felt like it had been the loudest ever that he had used his voice, “I love you too, Kōtarō!” He shouted, a grin on his face, soon wishing both he and Kuroo luck. Along with telling them to make sure they didn’t flunk or get into too much trouble. The second request being a little too demanding, but worth a try.

“Give me a hoot some time!” Were the last words that Akaashi heard while both males entered the train and got lost with everyone else going on board. Akaashi was going to miss Bokuto. More than he was wtilling to admit right then and there. Bokuto was thinking something along the same lines.

However, this wasn’t a goodbye.

It was a see you later…

 

* * *

 

 

As the memory faded away, Akaashi allowed another heavy, sigh that was filled with loneliness to leave his thin lips. There was no way this was going to work. It was impossible for Bokuto to hear him hoot from such a long distance. He was only human, not an owl. Could an owl even hear from the distance that he and Bokuto were so apart from anyways?

Yet, Akaashi let his lips form into a small 'O' shape, only a little after gathering the courage to let out a little, tiny hoot. The sound had been small and shy. One that Akaashi almost hadn’t heard, although it had come from his very form. Blood rushing to his face from the embarrassment that he had done such a thing, he was half tempted to shove his face back into the owl he clutched tightly.

However, he didn’t. He simply hooted a few more times, a little bit louder than the first time. It was right after the fifth hoot, he had gone back to suffocating himself for how brainless he was being. There was no way that Bokuto would have heard him. And even if he had no hope in it working, he still kept begging to some higher power that it did and that Bokuto would magically show up.

Akaashi waited for half an hour in his nest of pillows and blankets, the evening sun slowly sinking down, but not enough to set just yet. In no time the warmth from his creation gave him enough comfort that it put him to sleep. The soft, slightly cold breeze that came from the just barely open window being enough to unconsciously bury himself deeper into his nest as he slept.

Time passed, Akaashi’s sleep was dreamless, for the most part. Images formed, things that he didn’t know and of faces he couldn’t recall ever seeing. However, they faded as quickly as they came, leaving everything dark as he slept away, his body was not moving much, only here and there to hold tighter to the owl in his arms. Or bury himself deeper into his nest of plush pillows and blankets.

Of course as comfortable as he was, it was the loud sound of the front door being slammed shut that shocked him awake. The sound so noisy, he had shot up from his bed, eyes wide. His heart beating wildly, it was more than evident that the sound had scared him half way to death. It had frightened him to the point he was shaking, and his breathing was uneven. Whatever sleep he had gotten becoming pointless since he didn’t feel rested at all.

Breathing in and out slowly, his hands covered his face as he groaned. He was still trying to calm himself down, while thinking who would shut the door loudly it have been heard from the second story of the home. For the most part, the only person who came to mind was his father. And if it was him, he must have had an amazing day at work or something for his mother up his sleeves.

However, that idea slipped away quickly. As far as he knew, none of their birthdays were that day or even an anniversary. So, maybe the man got a raise? Was his mother pregnant? No, that one couldn’t be it, it was out of the question. His mother frequently went on about how she was perfectly happy with just Keiji to her friends.

Along with how he was her perfect little boy, forgetting that he was now seventeen and taller than she was. He loved her though. After all, she so easily accepted Bokuto and their relationship. His father had been the same way, but truth be told, Akaashi was a mama’s boy at times. Both his parents put one hundred percent into him, but his mother always added an extra ten percent.

It was a familiar hooting that cut all his thoughts off in a flash. Shifting on the self-made nest, Akaashi made a face of disbelief. All right, so it wasn’t his father who was home. However, there was no way it could be Bokuto. He was a good two-hour train ride away from where Akaashi lived. He was so far away that there was no possible way he could have heard Akaashi hooting earlier. The raven-haired male hadn’t even contacted him since his last text at lunch.

There was just no way.

Yet, something inside Akaashi hoped that it was Bokuto, who had come into his home unannounced. Who had frightened him awake from his slumber and was still hooting loudly. The sound so intoxicating that Akaashi found himself replying back with his own little sounds. The soft hoots that had left Akaashi’s parted lips being unsure, but with a hint of hope.

That hope had been answered, the sound of fast paced footsteps reaching Akaashi’s ears as he moved on his bed until he was at the edge of the pillow nest he had made. With another loud bang, this time coming from his bedroom door being thrown open and hitting the wall hard, Akaashi's gaze caught the cheerful look that was painted on Bokuto’s features. The male right there at the entry of his room, face flushed as if he had ran there.

“Keiji!!!” The man screamed, not giving his boyfriend time to answers as he made his way over. Gripping the thin male, Bokuto pulled him off from the bed, somehow not messing up the pillows and blankets. Akaashi’s breath hitching in seconds from the tight hug that made him so warm it put to shame the nest he had made and had been sleeping in not too long ago.

About to speak, only laughter came from Akaashi’s lips while he was spun around. Bokuto’s booming chuckle joining his own, as they twirled. Akaashi was not once complaining that his room was too small for Bokuto to be doing such a thing. He didn’t even care when his feet hit the lamp off his nightstand and crashed onto the floor, breaking. He was far too happy and filled with disbelief that Bokuto had actually heard him and was now there.

It had to be a fluke.

However, did it really matter?

No, it didn’t.

Feeling that he was getting a little too dizzy, Bokuto stopped his movements. Their bodies were still close, arms holding each other tightly. They were still, enjoying each other’s presence there, the silence ever so welcoming. However, it was Bokuto who first moved, his action being to nuzzle into Akaashi’s soft black hair.

“I heard you,” Bokuto whispered with a grin, his face still a bit red from running all the way from the train station to Akaashi’s house. Even more so because his heart was racing and Akaashi was so close by. How long had it been since they were so close to each other? Ah right, months ago, when he had come over to see how the team was doing. Breathing out, he spoke again, “You could have called me you know?”

“You never wrote back…” Akaashi whispered, but he wasn’t angry. He just didn’t know what to really say at the moment. He was still trying to get over the fact that Bokuto was there, and just because he had heard him hooting. “Did you really hear me?” He asked, fingers clutching Bokuto’s shirt and taking in his scent. Not bothered by the smell of sweat, he missed it in a way.

“Yup! I told you I would!” Bokuto picked up Akaashi again, prepared to spin him again. The wicked grin on his face was enough to tell the raven-haired male so. However, he then suddenly remembered something, “Sorry I didn’t reply back, I kinda killed my phone when I dropped it in the toilet…” Bokuto laughed and looked away from his boyfriend’s look that was asking if he was joking or not. He wasn’t and he was going to make sure he got a new phone soon.

“It’s fine,” Akaashi finally spoke, as he buried his face into the crook of Bokuto’s shoulder. Soon a small tiny hoot leaving his lips, still small as all the other ones he had made that day. Yet, Bokuto gasped loudly, before answering back, the hoot being so similar.

After all, they were saying, ‘I love you’ in owl. Or at least, that Bokuto always claimed it to be. Neither of them cared, at that moment both were happy to be in each other’s arms and hooting to and fro. The small nest that had been made for one lonely owl, now filled with two happy souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible titles during production were… "How Akaashi Hooted And Bokuto Heard Him From Miles Away" and "How To Bring An Owl Running" o 3o...


End file.
